Warhound
Warhounds or Reconstructed Soldiers are names colloquially used for Reconstituted Subcranial Combat Organisms, a type of highly augmented soldier typically fielded by Second Flag, though rarely also used by other entities. They are specialized in advanced infiltration and urban combat operations. All Warhounds utilize a form of Verdrag virus called Verdrag-W in order to reform and relocate numerous parts of the central nervous system, namely the brain. Overview Development History The technology that would form the base of what would later become Warhounds first originated during trials conducted during DARPA MINDSOLDIER, a US Army program founded in 2090 to better integrate field elements into an overlaid voidscape construct, allowing for real-time digital systems reprogramming. Shortly before completion the entire program was mothballed, citing budgetary concerns and lack of demand for such a system. All data and prototype systems were confiscated by the USAF, and then dispersed across numerous different branches, effectively scattering any information of the program, and rendering its findings all but useless to any one entity. However, one organization that was able to make use of the scattered data was Second Flag. Sota Talyn, the chief of combat operations under Second Flag, took interest in the remains of the program. After reconstructing the data from MINDSOLDIER in 2112, Sota then combined it with her research on combat unit applications of Verdrag-W, a strain of Verdrag that was preprogrammed for integration with high stress cybernetic augmentations by reconstructing nerve clusters in damaged areas, and constructing new neural pathways where there were none before. The result was the Reconstituted Subcranial Combat Organism, the primary feature of which is an effective lobotomy of converted individuals. Using externally digested biomass as a basic building material, Verdrag-W injections promote neural tissue growth in the chest cavity area. In addition to this, the spinal cord's nervous system functions are enhanced and reinforced with numerous redundancies. Production Production of a base Type-A Warhound begins with Verdrag-Q Compatibility testing, to determine the likelihood of rejection in the subject. Most subjects chosen for neural reconstruction and conversion into a Reconstituted Subcranial Combat Organism are brain-dead or comatose at the time of induction into the process. However, Second Flag operators injured in the field sometimes volunteer for the process if given the option. A smaller percentage still is made up of healthy volunteers that wish to exceed their previous capabilities as soldiers, believing that the process of conversion is the only way to continue to increase their innate skills. Nervous system reconstruction allows for almost complete removal of cranial brain matter without any loss of neural functions. An added effect of neural reconstruction is the ability for complete reorganization of the pathways that effect sapient consciousness, specifically emotions and emotional memories, resulting in the partial or complete elimination of unnecessary emotional responses and the erasure of any memories held by the subject prior to selection. This process can take days, sometimes weeks, as the brain matter is slowly digested by the body and used as biomass in conjunction with external biomass injections, and redistributed as artificially bound nerve clusters in the chest cavity and other areas. Once this process is complete, the newly reconstituted soldier must idle in a restive state for the next 7-10 days, while the tissue surrounding the new neural cavities is healed. From there, digital support technicians install sensory packages and cybernetic augmentations, completing the conversion process from biological human to Reconstituted Subcranial Combat Organism. Capabilities This total reconstitution of the subject's nervous system allows for extreme levels of cybernetic affinity. This gives Warhounds supreme control over their artificial systems, allowing for rapid maneuvers and mechanical abilities that would kill most humans. In addition to nervous reconstruction, most applicable organs are replaced with artificial counterparts, further boosting the Warhound's capabilities to superhuman levels of durability, strength, and endurance. Type-A Warhounds are easily capable of reaching speeds of nearly 20mph in a dead sprint, and retaining that speed for 20-40 minutes, depending on sub-configuration. Warhound sensory functions are also highly advanced, with integrated Ultraviolet, Infrared, and limited X-Ray visual sensors. In addition to visual navigation, Type-A Warhounds are also fitted with a high precision low-band global positioning system, with redundant data retention, allowing them to access detailed topographical data even in the event of a complete communications failure. Standard Utilities and Armament * 4x Rapid Smoke Dispersal Systems (wrist, sternum) * 2x 140mm retractable Digital Stun bladed weapons (wrist, calf) * 20mm Ceramic Dual-Alloy Ultrangle armor plating on vital areas (upper body, shin, pelvis, head) * Carbon nano-weave general protection (body) * 3-to-5 μm range Infrared imaging system (cranium) * 380–200 nm range Ultraviolet imagine system (back, cranium) * Short range (14m) kinetic synchronous X-Ray imaging array (back) Variants Type-C "Rosco" Small production variant used exclusively by The Clockmaker as guards for Domus Tempus and for personal protection. Only 30 were built, equipped with enhanced reflex sensors, increased armor plating, additional embedded weapons systems, and several improvements designed to operating effectiveness in snow and cold weather environments. Type-CB "Rosco-B" Six Type-C "Rosco" Warhounds were converted into "Rosco-B" variants, specializing in paramedical attention and services. They feature embedded medicinal tools and drug compartments that allow for immediate deployment of specialized medical equipment in the field. Also equipped with further upgraded armor, as well as increased lower body synthetic muscle mass and power production. Mark 88-S "Shard of War" Specialized heavy combat variant designed individually by Sota Talyn, intended as a top of the line honor guard, capable of operating directly in coordination with Sota Talyn in field operations. Features all-around enhanced capabilities, additional redundant systems, and highly improved combat protocols. Many are also equipped with integrated CHEMILO active camouflage and "God's Breath" ventral plasma venters, which can be deployed from a shoulder mount on the left side. Category:Enemies Category:Technology Category:Verdrag Category:Robotics and Cybernetics